


爱不分离

by qingyusanguliang



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingyusanguliang/pseuds/qingyusanguliang





	爱不分离

章 1 故乡 你

遮天蔽日的苍凉金红，空气里漂浮着硝石粉末与建筑尘埃，夕阳渐沉西下，高高的隔离电网前骨肉粘腻撕扯，堆叠的尸山中一双双暗沉而无光的眼眸倒影着国破家亡的哀绝死寂。

他站在残砖碎瓦间看到处喷薄的血色，几近废墟的房屋后躲藏着一个又一个不肯轻言放弃的自由军，零星响起的枪声低哑，枪口将每一个反抗者送入黑暗。

一个女人抱住了他的小腿，他褪下小羊皮手套，布满枪茧的手缓缓抚摸女人斑驳的唇，枪声似乎在这一刻远去，女人红发低垂，肚腹高耸，因为极度的营养不良而脸色黑黄。接着他身后的人拉住女人的胳膊将她一路拖离，哭嚎声在枪响中戛然而止，红色从她身下蔓延而出，与吞噬四周的黑暗融为一体，再不能得见天光。

他想到自己的母亲，想到那颗落在布鲁克林医院的炸弹，那纯白护士服上不断扩大的鲜血，熊熊燃烧的火焰，母亲眼中逐渐暗淡的光芒。

“活下去，我的宝贝。”

活下去，像狗一样，与恶魔为伍，成为炼狱的使者，将灾难送抵人间。

 

“Steve！”

士兵们来往穿梭，他低头看脚下一洼脏水，眉心间折起深深竖纹，胸口的九头蛇标志像一个张牙舞爪的海洋生物，用触手吸盘将所有碾过的土地与人民拖入炼狱。已经打到穷途末路的“自由军”们被隔离电网围困了七个月，弹尽粮绝，还有人徒劳地捡起地上的石块企图反击，很快在呛人的火药味里被碾为齑粉。

约翰施密特向他走来，拍打他宽厚的肩膀，史蒂夫立正向他的长官敬礼致意。他并不喜欢这位长官军装上呛人的血腥味，约翰施密特是天生的战争狂热分子，他一路收割人命，不论老幼，不分男女，以此为奠基石，顺利爬到相对的高位。史蒂夫后退一小步，将自己与这个疯子稍微错开。

不同于史蒂夫内心的抗拒，约翰施密特极为喜欢这个年轻的金发军官，他为人果敢坚毅，做事冷静自持，如果能刨除那一点点不足道的善良，他一定会成为自己最好的伙伴，并肩将帝国的战车从容开遍整个世界，为九界生明带来无上福祉。

“终于攻下这个最后的堡垒，今晚放大家找乐子，史蒂夫，玩的开心。”

史蒂夫没有回应，看他从卫兵手里拖过一名自由军，粗暴地塞进了自己的汽车，垂在裤缝边的手指握紧成拳又缓缓放开。自七年前他从军开始，所见之处除却艳丽逼人的红色，就是象征着死亡意义的浓黑，其他色彩似乎早已远离生活，连那遍地疯长的野花，也因鲜血侵染生成浓烈的红黑杂糅。

 

“这帮自由军-----把仅存的弹药做成炸弹绑在身上，害我们搜寻的损失了不少兄弟。”暗夜无星也无月，索尔在他身边坐下，摸出火机为彼此点烟，突如其来的一点光亮照亮史蒂夫疲惫的眼。

我们会为如今的每一场侵略与屠杀付出代价，苦痛会纠缠余生。但他走投无路，家国将他推上战场，你就必须为她的贪婪和愚昧献出至高无上的忠诚。

“你要去找乐子吗？”史蒂夫用指尖捻灭烟头，喝一口索尔递过来的酒。

“我不去了，洛基在家等我，我现在只想吃他做的布丁。”即使终日扮演高举屠刀的刽子手，在死亡与虚伪中麻木。索尔也还是有心的，他会在休息之时洗净双手，脱掉沾血的军装，卸下滚烫的机枪。踏入家门，只为那一盏等待的昏黄灯火，和灯火之中那双刻入他灵魂的碧绿眼瞳。

 

史蒂夫站起来与索尔道一声：“明日再见。”便不管明日如何，打着哈欠走进高压电网之内，已经沦陷的自由军最后的防守堡垒。

那里彻底沦为了极乐地狱，火药味、血腥味、灰尘味还有各种Omega、Beta生来独特的信息素味道，它们混合在一起，遍布空气之中，每一具或多具赤裸绞缠的肉体，痛苦或压抑的呻吟，绝望或哀婉的哭求，在这个被皎洁明月抛弃的死亡之地，成为恶魔们寻欢作乐的源泉。

这些对史蒂夫的意义并不大，他只是想找一个能够安稳睡一晚的房子，在第三个街角的拐弯处，一股熟悉的Omega香气撞入鼻端。

刻意被淡忘的故乡在这股香气里猝然鲜活，奔跑嬉闹的报童，怀抱里满是油墨的清香；家对面的面包店，半开玻璃门里散发的甜腻奶油香；学校边的果酱小铺，随着木棒搅拌而出的独特柑橘香。层层叠叠，铺满心田。

史蒂夫罕见的放弃了绅士风度，用脚踢开了屋门。一只受惊的鸽子从房梁逃窜飞离，灰绿色的尾羽落在他沾血的肩头。

只剩一件残破衬衫的Omega靠在墙角迷茫地抬起眼，身边蜷缩着一个刚刚死去不久的九头蛇士兵。史蒂夫注意到那曾经将他护在身后的壮实手臂，有一只已经被钢铁义肢替换，顶端镶嵌着象征自由精神的红色五角星。

风吹散厚厚云层，微弱的月光透过破损的窗照进屋，那双熟悉的灰蓝色双眼因为情热而水雾迷蒙，史蒂夫记得他以前璀璨的时光，那里面永远有一团不会熄灭的火，将靠近他的每一个灵魂灼烧，唱响永不屈服的革命之歌。鸽子的羽毛从肩头滑落，史蒂夫抬手握住，珍重地将它收进衣袋。

“史蒂夫。”Omega用故乡的语言和他打招呼，裂开的唇角带着熟悉的笑。

血液在沸腾，心脏跳动如擂鼓，史蒂夫决定遵从Alpha的本能，他踢开地上的三个空药罐，俯下身抱起因为吸入过多强制发情剂的旧日爱人，抬手用最大的力扭开了他链接神经的钢铁手臂。

剧痛让这个Omega疯狂颤抖，汗湿的栗色半长头发遮住微微涣散的眼，灰尘在月光下飘飞舞蹈，曾经贪恋的Alpha信息素如潮水一般充盈这个不大的残破客厅。

“是你的话，怎么样都可以，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫把他放置打开的钢琴上，拉开他的修长双腿高举在肩头，两指撑开他还不足够润滑的穴口，重重将自己胀硬的巨物插了进去。被撕裂的痛苦让巴基胡乱挣扎，身下的黑白琴键叮咚作响，代替他将不能说出口的悲鸣奏响。史蒂夫将头埋进他的肩窝，拍打着他绷紧的后背，左右冲撞，蛮横又固执地贯穿到底，直到触碰到那个窄窄的入口。

“巴基，是你，是你，对不对？”

他含住巴基肿起的乳尖，乳白色的月光笼罩在相连的两人身上，四周无比安静，只能听到彼此接连的喘息声。史蒂夫觉得这一定是梦，失而复得的爱人，满手血腥的自己，等太阳高高升起时什么都消失殆尽。

他掐住巴基细瘦的腰间，不等他适应已经开始抽插，巴基忍住疼痛偏过头想要亲吻他久违的唇，突然触碰到史蒂夫脸颊的湿冷液体，力气在一瞬间被抽离，他收回手瘫软的靠住琴盖，低低喘息，处在发情期的腔体收缩绞紧，渐渐分泌出大量情液。

察觉到他的动作，史蒂夫主动吻住他的唇，舌尖撬开牙关，与他的舌勾连缠绕，眼泪滑进他口中，腥咸里满是苦涩。巴基挺起酸软的腰，随着交合的动作不住向前，主动去迎合体内的硬热，抽搐着扬高脆弱脖颈，变了调的放肆呻吟，胡乱地哀求：“深一点，再深一点---”

史蒂夫拉扯他的手，放在两人交合之处，粘腻液体打湿指尖，巴基将手指塞进口中，史蒂夫疯狂地肏干他，指腹搓揉他弹跳不止的性器，在白浊喷溅而出时，冲进了那个久违多年的生殖腔，形成的结重新连接彼此，却无法串起断裂的过往。

夜晚还漫长，史蒂夫决定褪去伪装多年的假面，装作一个寻欢作乐的胜利者，用原始的性爱发泄无处安放的多年思念。谁知道还有没有明天，至少今天，你在我怀中。

“史蒂夫，我真的受不了了，放过我，好不好。”

休息不过片刻，他就不顾巴基的恳求，就着插入的姿势将他如婴儿一样抱起，按到在沙发边的落地镜前，强迫发情期的Omega抬起头，借着月光看镜中自己因为情欲而潮红的身体，和满身斑驳青紫的吻痕与牙印。

重新硬起的性器再一次将他劈裂，乳尖被掐破，细细的血珠滴在胸膛，就着跪倒的姿势。史蒂夫直接闯进了尚未闭合的生殖道。

巴基疼的握拳捶地，转过脸想与史蒂夫接吻，被史蒂夫推翻在地，弓腰翘臀，在啪啪的水声中呻吟吞吐，红着眼被送到高潮，再一次被填塞到满涨。

他在过多的快感和疼痛的交替冲击中短暂昏迷，再在史蒂夫的嗦吻里颤抖的醒来，小腹鼓胀，吞不下的白浊从穴口滚溢而出，史蒂夫搂住他躺在脏污的地毯上，给予短暂的休憩时刻。

罪恶和背叛在情欲消减后撞入心头，“我会下地狱的。”，巴基望向垂在一侧的手臂，痛苦的闭上眼睛。他深爱的人是侵略自己家国的恶魔使者，而他，身为保卫家国的自由军战士，竟然在亡国之日的月夜与其灵肉纠缠，屈从于Omega原始的丑陋欲望，贪婪的沉迷更多，却再也寻不回布鲁克林的最初，那纯洁的少年时光。

 

史蒂夫的尖牙对准他的脖颈，当乱发被拨开的时候，本该藏着因为情动而鼓胀的Omega腺体消失不见，成为一块丑陋的伤疤，决绝地将过往一刀两断。他睁开湿润的眼盯住史蒂夫，唇边浮起玩味的笑，一簇熟悉的小火苗在灰绿色眼中重新闪亮，刚才片刻的温馨荡然无存，他们站在家国的对立面，战争是不可跨越的鸿沟，沟渠中是无数爱人兄弟的血肉之躯。

史蒂夫缓慢的抚摸那个疤痕，感受手掌之下Omega无可控制的颤栗，然后突然扬起手重重给了那张熟悉的脸一个耳光，红色在白皙的脸颊上迅速浮现，仿佛石子投入湖面，平静被涟漪打碎，伪装撕开，轻蔑与永不屈服才是眼前人的本来面目。

他就着鲜血再一次撕裂他，直到天光破晓，运送俘虏的战车轰鸣驶入。

“活下去，巴基。”他亲手将他抱上那个牢笼，在他耳边低语。

“我会的，史蒂夫，如你所愿。”

他最后依然对他微笑，答应他满足他，目送他身着侵略者的战服身形笔直的走出这片废墟，就像很多很多年前，那场移民驱逐活动，狂风暴雨中，他目送他登上永无归期的渡轮。再见，我的爱人。

 

章2 食物 你

死亡名单每天都会翻新，维持在100-300之间。也许不久后的某一天，史蒂夫想他就能在那些薄薄的纸张中找到巴基的名字，就像很多很多年前，他翻遍每一张移民安全报纸，用发颤指尖搜寻那个深刻入骨的名字。

军装是他本源的恶，而巴基是他徒留的善。黑暗与光明之间，史蒂夫无家可归。

车轮呼啸而去，晨曦将红日放还人间。昨夜被清理干净的高压电网下尸山再次堆积，那些向往自由的人们用电流折断羽翼，用鲜血封缄沉默。

不自由，毋宁死。

他触碰口袋里柔软的毛羽，为自己的片刻迷茫而忏悔。

 

噩梦在夜晚如约而至，史蒂夫从行军床上坐起，走回办公桌前画画，炭笔勾勾描描，两个躺在树下的少年人肩并肩，握紧的手仿佛从未曾松开。

画纸的右下角史蒂夫写了一个数字的17，第十七张画，这是他和巴基分别的第十七天第六个小时。

短暂的胜利后，反扑卷土重来，失去最后一块根据地的自由军游走在民间地下，仿佛根植于这个国家的血脉，行走在这座城市的断骨之上，不屈不挠，疯狂还击，慷慨赴死，前仆后继。

而他在即将到来的闷热夏日中听着炮火声温柔思念。

 

清晨第一缕阳光出现，他收到接管战俘营的上峰命令，没有任何犹豫，他披上军装，动作迅速的走出营房，由士兵们开车将他带往传说中死亡之地。

那里原来是某个贵族庄园的地下囚室，破败肮脏，一眼望不到头的黑暗被一个根根婴儿手臂粗的铁栏杆分成多段，闪着让人胆寒的光芒。史蒂夫嗅到了熟悉的信息素，往日甜蜜铺天盖地，将麻木冰冻的心尖啃噬的千疮百孔。

两旁全是连绵哀嚎，囚犯们或躺或坐，蚊蝇围绕着他们嗡嗡飞舞，好像在为奄奄一息的垂死魂灵献上最后的一曲大合唱挽歌。

他打开巴基的牢门。

囚室有一个巴掌大的窗口，阳光从那里照进来，遍体鳞伤的Omega蹲在那一小片光芒之中低声念念有词，铁臂已经不翼而飞，十七天前半长的头发已经长到了脖颈之下，刚刚被冰水蹂躏过，发丝间夹着细小冰渣。不知道谁给他刮掉了胡渣，嫩白的下巴有两个淤青的指印。那双灰蓝色双眼依旧清澈，不见伤痛，只余汪洋一般的平静。

“有吃的吗？史蒂夫？”

“用你自己来换，巴基。”史蒂夫走进那间牢房，将钥匙放进口袋，在那张铺满干草的木板床上坐了下来，岔开双腿。

Omega艰难地站起来，锁住双腿的重镣叮当作响，他还穿着那一晚的旧衬衫，血从他的双腿之间滑落到地面，他跪在史蒂夫眼前，用牙齿扯开拉链，紫胀巨物弹跳而出，打在他额头，水珠甩在他苍白的脸上。

他用嘴唇将前端包裹，慢慢的吮吸，舌尖偶尔舔过柱身，带起淫蘼的水声，史蒂夫掐住那两个指印，迫使他松开口，殷红的舌来不及收回，彻底胀起的巨物直捅入喉间，摩擦上颚，刮蹭舌面，逼得他喉头收缩，止不住干呕。史蒂夫抽送的又急又重，最终射满他的口腔。

“咽下去。”他捂住他的嘴，白浊顺着未合拢的唇角流出，牵出透明丝线。牙齿被强力关合，巴基喉头滚动，被史蒂夫摔抱到床里，摩挲着大腿插入三根手指。暖风吹过情热的身体带起阵阵颤栗，巴基将手腕塞进口中，阻止呻吟声在牢房中放大，抬高双腿缠绕在史蒂夫腰侧，喘息着扭动：“要你--”

史蒂夫按住他的肩膀，猛的挺身送入，全无保留的插进最深处，双球抵住穴口，嘶吼着在甬道内最敏感的地方疯狂撞击，巴基攥紧身下干草，不一会，小腹处就一片狼藉。

史蒂夫将他翻转过去，尖齿撕开他颈后割除腺体的伤疤，鲜血涌入咽喉，容纳巨物的甬道因为剧痛而紧缩，巴基发出无可忍耐闷哼，随后咬紧衬衫领口，将不合时宜喘息深深压抑。史蒂夫不满意地停下，双手将那两瓣满是指痕的臀肉掰的更开，整根抽出后又尽根没入，不给身下Omega任何适应的机会就更为疯狂的顶送，直接破开生殖口，将白浊灌满那个尚未完全湿润的腔体，任凭巴基怎样挣扎踢打，得到的只有新一轮的嵌入。

他肩背瘫软，胸口处被史蒂夫的军章压出深深的红印，那让人痛恨的九头蛇。他徒劳的翻滚到床下，妄想可以离开，史蒂夫握住他的双腿，让他维持着倒立的屈辱姿势，再一次将他贯穿，将他撕裂，将他填满。他向着阳光伸出无力的手，看掌心里繁杂纷乱的纹路，那个布鲁克林街道奔跑的金发爱人，命运啊，你能不能把他重新还给我？

“所以，吃的呢？史蒂夫？”巴基嗓音沙哑，汗津津的被史蒂夫搂在怀里，想要抢他手里刚点燃的烟。

史蒂夫举高一只手，将烟雾喷在巴基脸上，呛的他不住咳嗽，已经半透明的液体顺着穴口落在满是青紫的大腿内侧，夜色中闪着跳动的光芒。史蒂夫翻身压住他，将半硬的性器再一次插进那个已经被操成圆洞的入口，通红的烟头按在他伤痕累累的断肢处。

“痛---史蒂夫--”巴基看着那个迅速凸起的水泡，张开双臂，想要拥抱衣冠整齐的军官。

“我喂的不够饱吗？你什么时候这么贪吃了，巴基。”打开那双手，史蒂夫叼住那环绕一圈牙印的乳头，情欲带领他们再一次攀登上顶峰。

“我会死的，史蒂夫。”

“那就死在我怀里。”

 

看守的士兵给他们送来了火腿、面包和牛奶，史蒂夫披着军装和那个娃娃脸的士兵说了两句，小家伙风一样的跑走，不一会又带回来两个浓紫色的李子。

巴基扣好那件衬衫上残存的三个纽扣，软着腿爬下床抓住火腿，猛塞两口后又捂住嘴巴，深深吸气阻止冲喉而起的干呕，他饿了太久，油腥味虽然诱人却太过刺激。史蒂夫将牛奶吹温递给他，轻拍他的后背。时光在刹那间退转，还是在布鲁克林的旧房间，十七岁的少年哄十六岁的拖着鼻涕的男孩子喝药，爱从来不曾改变，错的是你我。

“跟我走吧，巴基。”史蒂夫为他擦去溅到唇边的酱汁，帮他理顺杂草一样的乱发。

“走那里去？”巴基整个人坐在他腿上，毫不在意弄脏他笔挺的军裤。

“哪都不去，就跟着我。”史蒂夫绕着他小巧的肚脐眼打圈，坏心眼的挤压。“至少不用饿肚子。”他掰一小块面包尝尝。“你刚才在念什么？”

“阵亡将士名单。”地狱之门近在眼前，战友们深入天堂，魂灵高高浮起，冷眼看他挣扎沉沦，最终会用复仇的烈火将他与仇人一起焚烧殆尽。

 

章3 爱人 你

他被史蒂夫抱出那件冰冷阴森的石头牢房，走过长长的通道，关押在两边他的同伴们怒骂嘶吼，有人让史蒂夫放下他，有人骂他母狗，甘愿委身给自己的敌人，也有人向他们投掷食物和干草，警卫们赶过来，皮鞭电棍齐上，叫骂声渐不可闻，转成呼痛与低吼。

巴基靠在史蒂夫怀中，望着牢房外的夏日景色，青蛙在脏水洼里吵闹，蝉在树上争执，风暖洋洋，爬山虎四处生长。不远处火光与枪声并存，他想到了没有战乱的少年时代，布鲁克林会举办盛大的迎夏晚会，史蒂夫总是早早买好李子牛奶派，等他一起看场电影，然后在午夜钟声响起时，站在漫天烟火之下温柔地与他接吻。

那些画面，是这么多年生死一线里难得的慰籍。值得庆幸的是，史蒂夫依然贪恋他这具肉体，那么就让他呆在他搭建的蛋壳小屋中好好睡一觉，不管明天太阳是不是能照常升起。

他们是爱人，是标记过的AO，既然生理上无法分开，那就在这个虚假的慰藉里纠缠到死吧。

 

他住进了史蒂夫的临时营房，经常在晨曦到来的时候给史蒂夫煎一个双面蛋，靠在窗边看着他吃完，再打开窗把食物的残渣分给如约而至的鸟儿们，有时候也会吸引来一两只毛色漂亮的鸽子。

“你说，我给你油炸个鸽子腿怎么样。”手底下的胖鸽子正在和一片面包边做斗争，丝毫没听懂眼前这个喂食的好心人想把他也做成食物。

史蒂夫丢开手里的报纸，用眼神示意巴基走过来。

他浑身上下只有一件亚麻白衬衫，浑圆的双臀布满青紫的爱痕。史蒂夫不许他剪掉那头越来越长的棕色头发，现在他只能用皮筋扎住它。

他顺从的走过去，被史蒂夫抱在怀里，刚抽完一颗烟的唇咬住他的唇，烟草苦涩的味道让他沉迷，史蒂夫的手溜进他的衬衫里，用下流的手法抚摸他肿痛的乳尖，逼着他扬起脆弱的脖颈，无可奈何的呻吟。

“史蒂夫，我有没有告诉过你。”他捧住他的脸，亲吻他眉心永不消逝的深深竖纹，“你的眼睛不是纯蓝色的，还带一点绿。”

“是吗？很高兴你喜欢他。”门外传来军车的刹车声，史蒂夫扯开他的衬衫，抱着他塞进床铺，亲吻他瘦削的肩背，曾经被拷问的伤痕已经渐渐痊愈，留下一个又一个白色的古怪痕迹。“再睡一会，我晚上回来。”

他闷声答应，乖乖地闭上眼睛，听见史蒂夫穿好军装离开。他爬下床，胖鸽子还在窗台，他把一块面包干绑在它粗壮的腿上。

时钟指向十点零七分，屋里只有巴基一个人的呼吸声，桌上的肉酱面已经冰冷，油腻的糊成一团意义不明的红色。他百无聊赖，满屋闲逛，站在书桌前翻翻找找，除了报纸什么也没有，史蒂夫一直很谨慎，从不将工作搬进这间屋子。他们是敌人，庆幸他还记得。

最底层的柜子锁着，最简单的铜锁，巴基犹豫几秒，舔着嘴唇用铁丝将他打开，厚厚一叠画纸，大的、小的、随手画在废纸上的，涂抹在沾血绷带上的，全都是---他们的过去。

爱永无止境，即便审判就在明天。

当夜下了一场暴雨。

 

清晨，洛基冒雨来为他检查身体，作为一个Omega，能平安地从Alpha环绕的军营东面走到他住的西面，已经是至高无上的勇气。

“我讨厌那群混蛋看我的眼神。”黑发Omega收好藏在袖子里的手术刀，仔细地查看巴基那些已经没什么大问题的伤口。

“史蒂夫。”巴基咬住嘴唇，史蒂夫昨晚没有回来，他预感有什么已经发生了，毕竟这份偷来的日常时光根本不可能地久天长。

洛基给自己塞了一块黑巧克力，摇摇头：“你们被告发了，被你的自己人，那群囚犯告发史蒂夫窝藏囚犯，上面要他交出你。”

他是俘虏，是自由军的高级军官，是注定要被送上绞刑架的人。

“他不肯？”出口的话音里带着颤抖，巴基想起多年前在后巷被打的遍体鳞伤却固执战斗的史蒂夫，他永远是那个固执的豆芽菜，怎么都学不会松开握紧的手。

“他们给了他三天，如果拒绝他就送他上军事法庭。”

久久的沉默，在洛基以为巴基不会再回应的时候，突然听见他说：“你有那个吗？诱导用的---”

洛基总能最快的明白他要什么，立刻低下头翻找药箱，“只此一支，能值千金。”深紫色的药剂散发诱人魅惑，“三天，祝你玩得愉快。”他捏住巴基细瘦的手腕，找到青色的静脉，将药剂推了进去。

他送走洛基，封好窗户，从衣柜里翻出史蒂夫的白衬衫穿上，将沙发挪到正对门的位置，平静地躺下等待他从不期待的发情期。药效发作的不算快，可能是洛基那支宝贝快要过期了，他足足发了一个小时呆，才感到尾椎处涌起的热潮。

 

情欲的潮红灼烧每一寸皮肤，他头脑混沌，四肢颤抖，后穴不停地淌出情液，阴茎高耸，信息素像决堤的洪水一样灌满整间房屋。他大声呼喊着史蒂夫的名字，卖力的摩擦床单，却坚定的不肯给自己一个释放。

耳边能听见枪炮的哒哒声，被强制赶回故乡，离开史蒂夫，加入自由军后的第一次发情，几乎要了他的命。他躲在某个废弃大桥边的铁皮屋里，单手将自己束缚在床上，靠两瓶水，一板巧克力苦苦煎熬。幻想着史蒂夫能从天而降，狠狠将他贯穿。

然而，没有，什么都没有，只有他破碎的呼吸。

自由军的领导者弗瑞在一次酒醉后提到过一个叫做瓦坎达的国家，那里依靠秘术与世隔绝，被连绵群山和远古森林环绕，历代的统领都是豹神的化身，他们崇尚自由，热爱和平，人民生活纯朴简单。巴基幻想过也许战争结束以后，他能带着史蒂夫找到这个神秘的地方，租一片牧场，养一群牛羊，生一双儿女。

俗世人渴望的爱情，相互拥有，相互扶持，无论是好是坏，富裕或贫穷，疾病还是健康都彼此珍惜，直至死亡将我们分开。

冬日战士不在乎史蒂夫罗杰斯是九头蛇队长，九头蛇队长也不会因为巴基巴恩斯是冬日战士而停止爱他，他们是天生一对，即便家国注定要让他们彼此厮杀。

他像刚出水面的溺水之人一样大口喘息，热潮如浪，就在他以为着浪潮将要把他卷入漩涡深处的时候，他听见了史蒂夫的军靴声。

熟悉的硝石火药味、呛人的血腥味、建筑飘起的灰尘味，让此刻敏感的鼻粘膜更加刺激，窗台外鸽群扑簌簌飞过，夏日的阳光从爬山虎疯长的间隙里穿过相拥的两个人。巴基抽着鼻子，任由史蒂夫将他按在宽广的胸膛前，九头蛇的印章硌痛他灰蓝色的眼睛。

“我们还有多久？”

他因情热而嗓音颤抖，却固执的寻求一个答案。史蒂夫沉默着埋下头，疲倦的亲吻他的脸颊。巴基再一次品尝到了看似坚强实在惶恐的他的史蒂夫的眼泪，咸而涩，交织在唇舌之间，淹没纷繁的过往，让炮火声中的如今都黯然失色。

“享受我吧，史蒂夫，别哭。”

他捧住他满是胡渣的脸颊与他轻碰额头，任由他抱着自己走进浴室，在温暖的水流下撕扯他的军装，被史蒂夫按在冰冷的瓷砖上猛烈的进入，那一瞬间，他胀硬的前端终于释放出来，精液像尿液一样，断断续续的流淌下来。

史蒂夫托住他的紧翘的臀瓣，命令他将他的双腿缠到自己的腰上，急而重的顶进他的生殖腔，叼住他挺立的乳尖，快速地颠弄抽插。

“疼--史蒂薇---别别，顶--那里---”

尚未准备好的腔口被蛮力撞开，腔体激剧收缩，咬紧入侵的巨物，一股股情液喷涌着浇灌粗大的前端，柱身不时摩擦那个要命的关键点，巴基大腿内侧抽插颤抖，胡乱呻吟着再一次射了出来。

史蒂夫拽过毛巾垫在大理石洗手台上，将巴基缓缓放下，扶住他软而无力的身体，推着他走到那里。巴基坐在洗手台前，史蒂夫抽出了性器，拍打着他的大腿内侧，牙齿撕咬他结痂不久的腺体伤痕。

“进来，进来，史蒂夫。”

巴基倒过来看着镜子里的自己，双手掰开双臀，红肿的穴口泛着淫蘼的水光。史蒂夫吻住他的唇，深深地插了进去。

午夜到来的时候，巴基短暂的睡了一会，直到被史蒂夫拖醒，他把他弄到床边，下半身站在床下，拉高他的双腿，挺腰送进了最深的地方。

他已经完全射不出来了，只能迷糊的与史蒂夫十指交握，随着他的动作颠簸起伏，任凭精液填满那个小小的腔体。

“史蒂夫。”

“我知道，活下去，我们都一样。”

三天的时间，他们滚遍了这间房子的每一个角落，直到晨曦来临，门外传来整齐划一的脚步声。史蒂夫为他穿好衣服，看着他最后喂了那只胖胖的灰毛鸽子。

他牵住他的手，打开门，直到锁链将他们彼此分开。

 

沾染太多无辜者的血泪，他再不能将爱人拥入怀中。黑暗终会褪去，而审判不该在今日。爱你，我没有罪。

“史蒂夫 罗杰斯，你是否承认你窝藏敌国高级军官，冬日战士？”

“你是否承认你包藏祸心，意图叛国？”

“你是否承认你罪大恶极，愿意接受一切惩罚。”

“我不承认。”

他在十七个小时以后再见到史蒂夫，他被带进那个临时设置的军事法庭，披着除掉肩章的军装外套，铁灰色的衬衫血色斑驳，蓝绿色的眼睛下有一道深深的擦伤。

他在看他，看被压跪在审判席前的他，看他高高抬起的脸，看他唇边的血迹和布满微笑的脸。他对他报以同样的微笑，布鲁克林的阳光少年啊，也许从未走远。

“史蒂夫，罗杰斯。”法官敲响他权利的象征。

“我只承认一件事，我爱他，我爱巴基巴恩斯，不管他是不是冬日战士，他都只是我的小鹿仔，我爱他，过去，现在，未来，直至死亡。”

他含着泪水将他再一次抱起，亲吻他的额头，走向那条通往死亡的道路。

史蒂夫将他放进拥挤的车厢牢笼里，有一个年轻人趁此机会冲下了车，被侧边警戒的军人一枪爆头，血花飞溅，史蒂夫搂住他，用自己的后背隔绝死亡的血腥。巴基还是看见了，那个少年倒在地面，漂亮的蓝眼睛圆睁着，血从他胸口蔓延。车厢里有人低低哭泣，一个搂着婴儿的妇人绝望地跪倒，不停磕头，哀求他们带走自己的孩子。

他无力地握紧史蒂夫的双手，直到车门缓缓闭合，锁链清脆，那熟悉的温度从掌心里一点点抽离，夏日刺眼的阳光被黑暗取代，四周全是悲鸣呼喊，有人在疯狂捶打车厢门，婴儿的哭声嘶哑，等待死亡的漫长旅途太过煎熬。他捂住抽痛的小腹，额头贴上冰冷的铁板，听见史蒂夫跟随车子跑动的军靴声。

“活下去，巴基。”

他说，活下去，巴基。

巨大的炮火声自远而至，他在牢笼里唱起一首家乡的儿歌。

 

战火在那一天彻底燃烧到最高温，自由军掀起声势浩大的反击运动，无数亡国之人从四面八方奔涌而来，高举精神战旗，手持残破武器，用血肉之躯为生命阶梯，前仆后继为家国而战。

三个月内，自由军牺牲3.2万人，九头蛇组织荡然无存。

英雄何处寻，忠骨遍青山。自由不朽，家国永安。

 

炮火声隆隆的指挥所里，沙土扑簌簌，自由军军官山姆转过脸，怀里抱着那只灰色的胖鸽子，粮食补给不够，他居然还能变出一把小米喂给这个挑嘴的小家伙。

“你确定今晚的反攻，你可以？”

背对着的他的巴基正在推演沙盘，闻声抬起头，胖鸽子扑闪翅膀飞到他肩头，夕阳自帐篷外投入，他直起腰，肚腹圆出一个漂亮的弧度，沐浴在金红色的光芒之中。

“我觉得没问题。”

 

终章 回家 你

阳光刺目而耀眼，三年后相同的七月，走出牢房的史蒂夫一路向南，一路流浪，帮助那些需要帮助的人，用还算可以的木工手艺，赚一点微薄的路费。

他终于走进了瓦坎达，在路人的指引下直奔一座农场。圆滚滚的卷毛小羊跑到他脚边，咩咩的和他打招呼。等待他回家的人站在篱笆栅栏前，裹一件深红色的长袍，蓝色披肩遮住残缺的左臂，迎着初升的朝阳对他微笑。

他们相拥在一起。

“爹地！”金黄头发粉色短裙的小女孩从小木屋里跑出来，一只小狗跟在她身边，她迎着晨光跑向他们。

“史蒂夫，她有一双和你一模一样的眼睛。”

END


End file.
